Amanda and Dotty
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Continued from Spies and Lies over Coffee and Cereal


**Disclaimer: I do not own Scarecrow and Mrs. King, but I do love them.**

**Continuation of Spies and Lies over Coffee and Cereal…Amanda and Dotty**

**Amanda and Dotty**

Amanda rolled over and realized it was still early. She tried going back to sleep, but that was impossible. She wondered how Lee was feeling this morning after sleeping on the couch. He had given her a pretty valid list of reasons why he should be able to sleep with his wife in the bed. Despite his best arguments she had two very good reasons why he couldn't, Jamie and her mother were in the house. Only Philip was gone. Unless he wanted to explain why he slept in her bed in the morning then he had to be on the couch. Flinging the covers back Amanda grabbed her robe and went in the bathroom to brush her hair and get dressed.

Dotty and she about ran into each other as Amanda came out of her room and Amanda explained that her mother might want to put on something more than a robe. "With the storm so bad last night I had Lee sleep on the couch."

"The couch Amanda, are you sure?" Dotty said with a fun glint in her eye.

"Mother, of course I'm . . ." Amanda and Dotty both turned to the sounds of Jamie yelling at someone. It could only be Lee, no one else was here.

They stood in the doorway but Amanda saw that look on Lee's face that said let him handle it. So she put her fingers to her lips to tell her mother to hold back. _Jamie must be really ticked to be yelling like this at Lee_ she thought.

"Jamie, you are right about everything. We have lied and have from the beginning. The things we haven't lied about is how we met, how long we have known each other, how long we have worked together. We have lied about what we do; your mother and I are federal agents. I recruited her and then spent the next few years trying to get her out of this crazy business. To tell the complete truth I would have probably been dead if not for your mother. She has saved my ass more than I care to remember in the last four years. Your mother was an emergency that day at the train station and I would move heaven and earth to make sure nothing ever happens to her and this family."

"What about California?"

"We were on our honeymoon. . ."

At the mention of the word honeymoon Amanda turned and pulled her mother back upstairs to start her own explanations for the stories Lee was telling their youngest son. Once in Amanda's bedroom Amanda looked at mother who looked pale as a ghost.

"Mother, I think we need to talk. Are you okay?" Amanda asked.

Dotty just stared at her daughter for a few moments and then said, "You told me you were a spy, more than once. You told me and I didn't believe you. I have always told you to believe in yourself and the boys in what they say and I didn't believe you. Amanda, you told me in more ways than one and I never believed you. I am so sorry." Dotty sat on Amanda's bed and began to cry.

Amanda placed her arms around her mother and held her for a few moments. When Dotty seemed calmed down enough Amanda tried talking to her some more.

"Mother, can you talk now?"

"How long have you been a spy?"

"To quote a very handsome federal agent we don't really use the term spy. Well at least he didn't until he met me. I have been working with Lee and Mr. Melrose for about four years."

"That awful man. . . "

"Mother, actually he is a very sweet man. He is our section chief and he has bent some pretty big rules to help keep you and the boys safe for me. Now I can't tell you everything about what I do or what I have done, but I can tell you that you can't tell anyone about this. People still need to think I work for a film company."

"How did you and Lee meet?"

"On the morning I took Dean to the train station wearing my nightgown and overcoat. He asked for my help and I couldn't leave him without helping."

"No, I guess you couldn't you should always try to help someone in need. Amanda is Lee the reason you broke it off with Dean?"

"Not exactly, but I won't say that somewhere in the back of my mind it wasn't there. There were lots of other reasons, but it boiled down to be I just didn't see spending the rest of my life with a predictable, reliable weatherman. Besides not long after we broke up he meet his wife and she is a really wonderful person."

"Lee doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would pull a mother of two into this line of work, how did that happen?"

"Mr. Melrose liked the work I did the first time and then he helped me get a civilian job in the Agency and little by little he had me work more and more with Lee, who by the way fought the idea, and then Lee began to request me and we just ended up as partners. I continue to get more training and we work well together."

Amanda sat and watched her mother take all the information in and knew the big question was just on the tip of her tongue. She mentally prepared for it, but it still stung as she heard her mother say, "Amanda, how long have you been married?"

"Since February, not very long at all, Mother. We were giving Philip and Jamie time to get use to Lee, I already knew you loved him, we were going to have a ceremony on one of our anniversaries with you and the boys and our friends. We were waiting for Lee to come out of the field and it is safer for our family to be out in the open. Lee has made a lot of enemies in his line of work."

"Does Joe know yet?"

"No, but he does know about work, just not how involved I am. He knows I am Lee's assistant so he thinks I push papers all day. Taking care of reports and expense accounts and things like that."

"Is he going to be a true husband and move in here or do you still have to live separately? You did that once in your life I saw what it did, you seem so more at peace with Lee; I don't want you to lose that Amanda."

Amanda thought for a moment and thought about those stupid lists and began to wish her husband was in the same house, it would make those things, or at least some of those things, go away.

"I need to talk to Lee about that. I know what you mean. Like I said work doesn't know either because if they did we wouldn't get to work together any longer, they would split us up." _This may happen anyway _she thought to herself_._

"Mother, are you oaky with this for now? My job, my husband, our separate homes at the moment; because now all that is left to do is let Philip know what is going on."

"Amanda, are you happy in your life? I mean really happy?"

"Yes, Mother I am really happy."

"Then let's go make sure you still have a husband to make you happy, Jamie can be brutal."

"I agree Mother; Lee may have done thousands of interrogations in his career, but none like that of Jamie King."

". . . jealous."

Amanda and Dotty walked into the room at that moment allowing Amanda to say, "Now there is a word that Lee Stetson usually chokes on; did I hear you actually say the word _jealous_?" She bent down and gave Jamie a kiss and then Lee one.

"Is everything okay in here now?" She asked looking at Jamie.

"Do you want more babies? Are you changing your name and do we have to tell Philip?"

_Babies think fast she told herself._

"Let's see, more babies, not today; changing my name yes I will, and telling Philip, we do have to tell him. Jamie, are you okay with everything Lee told you? Everything he told you about our jobs and our marriage; I mean it is a lot to take in for a twelve year old."

Jamie sat there looking at his cereal that had gone soggy and then told his mother, "If he makes you half as happy as you have been in the last year, then I am okay with it. Lee, will you move in here?"

Lee looked from his step-son to his mother-in-law and finally to his wife, "I think that could be arranged. Jamie, do you understand that even if I take a desk job you can't tell anyone what we do for a living. People have to believe your mother and I work for a documentary film company."

"I know, Lee, I wouldn't want to do anything to have you leave our family; not now that you have one."


End file.
